Story:Star Trek - Infinity/Chapter 16
---- I felt my body rematerialize in the blackness of space, and looked down. Only have a meter away was the Bioship; it looked even more menacing from close up. I activated my magnetic boots and felt my feet clamp down on the hull of the ship. Cmdr. Forrester turned to us. “Alright, each of us will enter through a port in pairs. The lieutenant and I will go first, then Cadets Gro’kog and Buccanan, and lastly, Cadets Denarchia and Carver. We’ll all try to enter at once and converge on our targets all at once. Everyone ready?” She didn’t even wait for a reply, and a moment later, the exhaust port nearest to her shot out a blast of heated fumes. As soon as the fumes topped, Forrester and P’Trell rushed in. Seventeen seconds later, Gro’kog and Robert rushed into the second port. I stood at the edge of the third port, and bit my lip. “I don’t think I can make it.” She turned to me. “Yes you can.” A moment later, the emissions ended, and the two of us leapt in. I could feel my heart pumping as I rushed down the tube as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard a scream over the comlink; had Cadet Buccanan been killed? I let out a squeal as I tripped and fell flat on my face. My eyes widened as I saw the glow at the end of the tube. I felt my body being lifted into the air, and a moment alter I felt my back resting on metal again. “You owe me one.” I looked up and found myself looking at Denarchia. Cmdr. Forrester’s voice came over the comm. “Did everyone make it through?” Gro’kog replied, “Cadet Buccanan got a little singed, but he’s fine.” Robert’s voice came over the open line. “A little singed? My helmet is fused on!” Cmdr. Forrester ignored him. “Alright everyone, begin making your way through the hall, take the first entrance on the left; Cadets Denarchia and Carver, head for the hangar. Gro’kog and Buccanan, you’ll head for the shield generator; the lieutenant and I will disable the gravity well generator.” Denarchia and I headed for the direction of the hangar room. As we rounded the third corner, Denarchia glanced at me and smiled. “I’m surprised we haven’t been attacked yet.” Before a moment had passed after the words escaped her mouth, two Bioleeches rounded the corner ahead of us. We both ducked down as twin acidic projectiles flew over our heads. She glared at them. “I guess I spoke too soon.” She fired her phaser rifle at them, and succeeded in clipping one. I fired my pistol and managed to hit the other one, but before it fell, it slammed a scaly fist down on a button on the wall. Alarms blared, and yellow lights flashed. Denarchia cursed. “So much for not being spotted.” We ran down the hallway and turned a corner. I glanced down at my datapad. “According to the map, we’re almost there.” We came to a halt as we hit a dead end, and I stared at the map again. Denarchia glared at the datapad. “Where is it?!” I glanced at the stardate in the lower right corner. “These blueprints are outdated!” We both turned as a trio of Bioleeches came down the hall. We ducked down and Denarchia shouted, “How are we going to find the hangar now?!” I tapped my datapad, and put an overlaying outline of the ship we were currently on over the top of the old blueprints. I pointed to a section two floors down from where we were. “This has got to be it. It’s the only new area on the map large enough to house a hangar. Let’s go!” Denarchia replied, “First we have to deal with these guys.” She flicked her eyes in the direction of the Bioleeches and leapt out to take another shot at them. She let out a shriek and I watched in horror as an acid ball tore through her left arm. I dove out from behind my cover, and managed to drag her out of harm’s way. I looked at her shoulder, Green blood was welling up from the wound, and I could see the acid eating through her muscle tissue. She let out another shriek as she clutched the wound. She spoke through clenched teeth. “Go Destiny, I’m useless to you now.” I glared at her, “Don’t give me any of that; you’re starting to sound like a Klingon. I’m not leaving you.” I heard phaser shots behind me, and peeked out again. The three Bioleeches lay on the ground, and I spotted Gro’kog and Robert standing behind them. They rushed over to us, and Robert said, “Did you guys find the hangar?” I shook my head. “No, but we think we know where it is.” Gro’kog replied, “We couldn’t find the shield generator, but as long as the commander can disable the gravity-well, we can just escape in one of the Bioleech’s ships.” I glanced at Denarchia. “She’s been hit. I think the acid is acting as an anti-coagulant; if she doesn’t get medical attention soon, she’ll bleed to death.” Gro’kog turned to me. “You and Buccanan clear a path for me; I’ll take care of her.” He handed his phaser rifle to Robert, and I grabbed Denarchia’s rifle off the ground. Gro’kog wrapped his arms underneath Denarchia’s legs and torso, and hoisted her into the air. She let out a growl. “Careful you big oaf; that hurts!” He ignored the comment, and the three of us headed down the hallway. As we headed down a set of steps, my combadge chirped, and the voice of Cmdr. Forrester came over the line. “Have you located the hangar yet Cadet Carver?” I replied, “Negative commander; the blueprints are outdated. We’re heading for the room we suspect contains the hangar in it. Cadets Gro’kog and Buccanan are with us. They couldn’t locate the shield generator either.” Lt. P’Trell responded, “We were able to find the gravity-well generator just fine. The room was slightly different, but still in the same place.” Cmdr. Forrester added, “We’ve planted the charges and will meet you as soon as we can.” I replied, “Copy that commander.” I heard a sound and glanced upwards. I lunged to the left, barely avoiding a ball of acid launched from a Bioleech that was hanging from the ceiling. Robert turned and fired his phaser at it, and it let out a shriek as it began to bulge. Robert let out a gasp. “It’s got antideuterium in its bloodstream. Everyone move, now!” We scrambled down the steps and through the doorway. A moment later, I was knocked off my feet as the Bioleech exploded. As I got back to my feet, I saw that we were now standing inside a large bay filled with several small ships. We headed for the nearest one, and stepped inside. The inside of the ship was round, and had a total of six seats. I walked over to what looked like the pilot’s seat and began scanning the panel for the right controls. Gro’kog turned to me. “Denarchia’s lost a lot of blood; she’s unconscious now.” ‘Thanks, like I’m not under enough pressure already.’ Just then, Lt. P’Trell and Cmdr. Forrester entered the ship. I took a deep breath. “Sit down and grab ahold of something sturdy everyone; this is gonna be a bumpy ride.” I placed my hands on what looked like the forward and vertical thrusters, and slowly eased them upwards. The ship jerked off the ground and zoomed forward, slamming into several other ships as it went. I glanced over my shoulder. “Somebody find the hangar door control and open it.” Gro’kog began hitting buttons, and all of a sudden an energy beam shot from the forward cannon. I raised an eyebrow as the blast tore a gaping hole through the hangar wall. “I suppose that works.” I eased the controls forward, and we flew out through the hole and into the openness of space. I headed for the Infinity, not even bothering to keep the ship steady now that we were outside the Bioship. The voice of Cmdr. Chekov came over the comlink. “Commander, was the mission a success?” Forrester replied, “Yes captain, we could use a beam out as soon as we’re within transporter range. Cadet Denarchia’s been injured, beam her directly to sickbay.” Cmdr. Forrester pulled out a detonator and smiled. “Time to blow this thing.” She depressed the button with her thumb, and I heard the sound of explosions behind me. A moment later, I felt my body’s molecules being deconstructed as we were all beamed off the Bioleech ship. I felt my body rematerialize and my feet once again rested on the bridge of the Infinity. I stared at the monitor as explosions erupted all over the decks of the Bioship. Cmdr. Forrester turned to Chekov. “It would appear we overcompensated with our explosives and inadvertently disabled their shields as well.” Chekov raised a hand and swept it down. “Lieutenant Zik, fire quantum torpedoes; aim for their engines. Ensign Arch, maximum warp; get us the heck out of here!” The Infinity shot to warp in a brilliant flash, flying straight over the top of the Bioleech vessel, dropping a deadly payload of quantum warheads as it whizzed by, tearing a dozen gaping holes across the entire engineering section. Then in a flash of light, the glorious starship was gone, leaving only a twinkle and a trail of residual plasma dust as it went…